


Sonya

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Russian Roulette Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick <strike>rough</strike> drawing of Sonya, from Vixen_Tail's Russian Roulette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen_Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Tail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Russian Roulette: Reloaded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524165) by [Vixen_Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Tail/pseuds/Vixen_Tail). 



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I couldn't be bothered to draw her little arsenal nor her tattoo, but hey look, I'm drawing again. Even if it's only a rough warm up to get back into the swing of digital drawings)
> 
> I really adore Russian Roulette, I think it's actually my favourite KHR fanfiction if I'm honest, and if you haven't read it yet, then you most certainly should do so.


End file.
